


[Untitled]

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, inspired by Periscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For all that Dalton had endured and won, he was still just barely a young man who still loved his video games and cartoons and rock music- and his stuffed animals, apparently.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon prompter who really needed DalKenzie fluff; decided to base this off [that](http://daltonrapattonidaily.tumblr.com/post/142161196855/dalton-on-olivias-periscope-april-2-2016-x) [Periscope](http://daltonrapattonidaily.tumblr.com/post/142156919880/oliviarox-i-gave-all-of-the-idoltop10-stuffed) about the stuffed animals from yesterday. Hope this helps, bb<3

MacKenzie watched with a quiet happiness as Dalton playfully walked his- well, to him it looked like a squished Tigger though he doubted that was really it- plush around the edge of the table. The whole thing was adorable, really. For all that Dalton had endured and won, he was still just barely a young man who still loved his video games and cartoons and rock music- and his stuffed animals, apparently. 

MacKenzie fiddled with an eye stalk on his puppet and let a tiny smile touch his face. He had been worried that the weekend apart of the obligatory post-elimination interviews would leave Dalton too lonely, but their reunion this morning showed him he had nothing to fear after all. Hugs were still strong and the glow in the eyes as bright as ever. He was joy personified. 

He switched hands with the puppet for it to make playful 'om nom nom' motions in the air. It was good to know that as much as he loved Dalton he didn't have to fret one hundred percent of the time. Even with his flashes of bouts of innocence, Dalton had a strong heart. He'd fought for his stripes a long time ago and nothing nor nobody was going to take them from him.

A silly thought bubbled in MacKenzie's mind that maybe that was why Dalton had picked the tiger-thing and he couldn't help laughing. 

The sound caught the young man's attention and he scooted closer on the seat. "Private joke?" he asked while brushing the tiger's mouth along an otherwise discarded Coke can.

MacKenzie just shrugged and kept grinning. "I'll tell you later."

Dalton smiled like he knew a private joke of his own and nudged the plush's what-passed-for-a-nose on the puppet. "Hey there, are you a friendly alien?" his voice went soft.

Yep, adorable. MacKenzie mouthed the puppet's mouth again with a "Beep boop?"

"You're silly." Dalton's laugh was sweet like sugar as his toy pecked 'kisses' along the alien's face.


End file.
